Apple Blossom
Apple Blossom is the deuteragonist from Shopkins. She is best friends with Jessicake and they host the show together. Bio Apple Blossom has been part of the show since day one, both she and Jessicake host it. Apple Blossom also has her own segments called Silly Songs with Apple Blossom, where she sings songs that are really silly. Though Slick Breadstick didn't like how they often come out. Personality Apple Blossom is kind, funny, forgetful, charming, wacky, cheerful, thoughtful, preposterous, scatterbrained, and energetic, as she is often the opposite to Jessicake's and Slick Breadstick's personality. She also likes to be funny and make people laugh. Though sometimes, people often don't laugh at her jokes. She is also madly in love with Adam Apple. Apple Blossom has played many various types of characters, including heroes, anti-heroes, and villains. Regardless what role she plays, she's always the same silly apple we know and love. Physical Appearance Apple Blossom is a green apple. During the early episodes, she was dark green until the production to Maya. In Shopkins in the Apartment, Apple Blossom gained amber irises and eyebrows. Voice Actors *Erika Harlacher *Dritan Boriçi (Albanian dub) *Marco Ribeiro (1st/2nd Brazilian dubs) *Sérgio Stern (3rd Brazilian dub) *José Luiz Barbeito (1st dub; singing) *Raafat Maher (Egyptian-Arabic dub) *Petri Hanttu (Finnish dub) *Gerald Schaale (German dub) *Galbenisz Tomasz (Hungarian dub) *Tomokazu Seki (Japanese dub; 1st voice) *Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese dub; 2nd voice) *Mitsuaki Madono (Japanese dub; The Pirates Who Do Nothing) *Jorge Araneda (1st Latin Spanish dub) *Guillermo Segarra (2nd Latin Spanish dub) *Larry Villanueva (2nd Latin Spanish dub; alternate voice, Miami) *Marjan Bunič (Slovenian dub; main series and Jonas) *Lee Won-chan (Korean dub) Fun Facts *In Shopkins Promo: Take 38, Apple Blossom's original voice would later be used for Minty Paws's newer voice (which sounds like Fluffy Souffle without the French accent). When Where's Apple When I'm Frightened? was produced, she had a lower dopey type of voice. She eventually gotten her voice higher after the first two episodes beginning with Are You A Shopkin?. The lower dopey voice was inspired from an old puppet named Soupy that Brad Nawrocki used when he was studying in the puppet ministry at Bible college. *He is the only character to appear in every Shopkins project and Big World production in general. *A running gag in the series is other characters mistake her as being a pear. *Apple Blossom had a lisp until Lyle the Kindly Viking. She wouldn't get it back until The Lost Tooth, though this is because of her missing her tooth. According to Brad Nawrocki in the audio commentary for Where's Apple When I'm Terrified?, she just got tired of the lisp and went to speech therapy for a while and got rid of the lisp. *According to the official Jonas website, if she weren't an actor, she would've been an world champion at Candy Land. *Before Tyler Vischer came up with Apple Blossom as an apple, she was going to make her a candy bar. But in the making of making the model, Tyler's wife Tricia came in and looked at the image and told him that parents are going to be mad if he makes the kids fall in love with candy bars. So he changed the candy bar to an apple. *She was at one point going to be called Kooky. But Tyler Vischer thought that was too cute and he wanted to use bland names. *Her favorite foods are: **Chicago hot dogs without pickles. **Sardines. *There's been debate about her last name: **In Monster Manners and Destination: SPACE STATION!, the name "Blossom" is depicted as her last name, but the credits still say "Apple Blossom". *Apple Blossom made her first screen debut in Mrs. Apple's Screen Test, a little animation test done by Tyler Vischer in 1991. *Apple Blossom has three brothers named Bob, Mark, and Steve, and her dad is an astronaut, as revealed in "Apple Blossom and the Great Shopville Show Race". *She is one of the many characters who have been to jail. *She is one of the only characters to be harshly beaten up. *Not only is she the only character to be in all Big World productions, but she was literally the first Shopkins character made. She was created by Tyler Vischer in 1991, two years before "Where's Apple When I'm Terrified?" in a little animation test called "Mrs. Apple's Screen Test" according to Tyler Vischer's biography "Me, Myself, and Jessicake". *Apple Blossom has died two times in episodes (stories only) In Apple and the Great Exit the narrator said that Little Apple and her generation passed, she also died in The Payless Princess. *She always has the fame and is more popular than Jessicake, which sometimes makes Jessicake mad. *She plays the sousaphone in the theme song. *In Shopkins Promo: Take 38, her voice slightly sounded different and very similar to Minty Paws's voice (voiced by Jackie Lastra). *The only time where she was the villain was in King Apple and the Ducky. **Speaking of which, there also angry letters complaining about Apple Blossom's behavior in that episode. *In the Netflix series, Apple Blossom now has a high-pitched scream. Category:Shopkins characters